1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image signal processing apparatus, an image signal processing method, and a program and, in particular, to an image signal processing apparatus, an image signal processing method, and a program capable of accurately tracking an object that is present in an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large number of methods for detecting a moving object in an image displayed as a moving image and tracking the detected object have been developed.
However, in existing methods, tracking of an object sometimes fails due to disturbance, such as image noise or long-time occlusion.
To solve such a problem, for example, the following method is proposed: an object moving in an image is detected, the object is tracked, and, if a user determines that a desired tracking result is not obtained, the user manually specifies a new object (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-272732).
In a process for tracking an object in an image, detection of an accurate motion vector of the object is necessary. In order to determine the accuracy of the detected motion vector, a method for comparing each of an evaluation value indicating the accuracy of the motion vector (a result of computation of a correlation value) and the activity that is a value indicating the roughness of an image and the spatial correlation with a predetermined threshold value (a value predefined on the basis of an ideal moving image) may be used.